


Gothic Angel

by silverneko9lives0



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drag, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Itty bitty angst, M/M, PWP, There's corsets..., and stilettos...so yeah, fashion kink, maybe...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-15
Updated: 2013-11-15
Packaged: 2018-01-01 15:26:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1045534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverneko9lives0/pseuds/silverneko9lives0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo decides to do something special for his husband on their anniversary. Thankfully, that anniversary is also the day Thorin comes home from a business trip and what better than to spend the night in? </p><p>This was mostly an excuse to write brazen smut, drag, and established Bagginshield.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gothic Angel

**Author's Note:**

> I had the idea rolling around in my head for a while and I needed to get it onto the page. No I am not ashamed.

If anyone asked, Bilbo lied. Blatantly.

It wasn’t that he was ashamed of his sexuality or protecting himself from anyone who might attack him for being homosexual. More it had to do that _this was not_ something he could admit to being in the habit of doing.

“It’s for my sister,” he said when the cashier’s eyebrows rose to his hairline when he bought Shower Power Max Nair hair removal cream at the Drugstore. (He figured it’d hurt less than getting waxed.) “She’s got very hairy legs and her hands are so shaky…razors can be dangerous. And she’s a cancer patient, so she can’t leave the hospital.”

Maybe he overdid that…

He had the foresight to get the costume pieces online, looking over his shoulder even though there was no one at home to notice his odd behavior and look over his shoulder at the computer screen, then at his blush.

“For Thorin, I presume?” Came a question from an invisible spectator. Bilbo would just nod. That would be explanation enough.

There really wasn’t any need for blushing when there was no one to see, ergo no one to criticize him, but Bilbo couldn’t seem to help himself. He reminded himself that _this was for Thorin_. No one else would see this. (And if Thorin knew what was good for him, he’d _not_ laugh).

The shoes had arrived first. Putting them on was no problem. The zipper was easy to work and the ties in the front allowed him to adjust them for comfort. _Walking_ in them, well, that was another story and he decided never to mock Dis for stumbling in these things again. He wondered if he should have gotten six point five inch heals with a two point five inch platform…

The following item was the corset which was just as harrowing as the shoes.

 _Women like to torture themselves, don’t they?_ He pondered one afternoon, the corset hidden under a large sweater as he sipped his tea. 

The undergarment came next. Bilbo tucked it away. Really. There was _no need_ to practice wearing underwear. Unlike with the death traps he had decided to pair with it. It arrived with the thigh high stockings which weren’t _as_ embarrassing so long as he wore pants over them.

The choker was white lace with imitation silver and pearl, a satin violet colored rose glued to the metal. Other than feeling a little tight around his neck, it wasn’t _that_ bad. As were the white, fingerless corset gloves (also lace).

The last he needed was makeup and that would be here soon: Tea rose lipstick, mascara, garnet nail polish, and deep blue eye shadow (the same blue Thorin liked).

Makeup, he found, was just as time consuming and torturous as the corset and the heels without the bonus of trying to kill him by crushing his ribs to death or from the soles of his feet. No. It was difficult to get on without slipping up. Especially with mascara which—one wrong move—could get in your eye.

Stage one was complete. Now…what to do about stage two?

 _Thorin better not laugh when he comes home_ , Bilbo thought through grit teeth.

#

_“Hello?”_

“Hey, Babe,” Thorin said, frowning at the screen listing arrivals and departures. “My flight’s been delayed.”

_“I’m sorry to hear that. Still want me to pick you up?”_

“No, no,” Thorin scratched the back of his head. “I’ll take the shuttle home or a cab.”

_“You sure? I don’t mind staying up an hour or two later.”_

“Yeah,” he sighed. “I know I’ve apologized about it before but—”

_“Thorin, it couldn’t be helped. We’ll celebrate our anniversary tomorrow. I love you.”_

“Love you too.”

Thorin heard the click of the receiver.

Bilbo was angry.

He couldn’t blame him. He’d been furious when the company sent him on a business trip that threatened to take him away from Bilbo on their anniversary. He bartered and begged, but managing to get to come home _the day of_ was as merciful as they decided to be.

Thorin grit his teeth, glaring at the screen. Whatever/whoever controlled the universe must be furious with him for some reason or they’d not be trying to ruin his marriage.

 _Little good it’ll do me right now_ , he decided, sitting down at his gate, arms crossed and eyes glaring at the carpet.

His leg bounced in a physical display of his agitation. He’d glare about at anyone who so much as dared to look at him.

Thorin wanted to get home and wrap his arms around Bilbo, relish the homey scent and kiss him. Have a nice dinner, and maybe some sex before going to bed with Bilbo’s back pressed to his chest.

Didn’t seem like any of that was going to happen tonight though, anniversary or not.

#

The lights were off and the windows shaded when he arrived home at eleven.

Was Bilbo out or had he decided to go to bed early? Thorin hoped for the former. Sleep sounded tempting. The trip had been longer than he thought and his mood foul through the whole ordeal. The brat kicking his seat was not helping matters.

He stepped within. “Bilbo?” No answer. Thorin dropped his suitcases where they were, deeming to take care of them in the morning. He knelt to remove his shoes and walked up the stairs to the master bedroom.

The door was open and a soft, golden glow came from inside. Thorin pushed it open, venturing cautiously through the door. His heart pounded so deeply, he could feel his blood rushing through his veins. It stopped in the moment he halted when the bed came into sight.

_Oh my God!_

Bilbo tilted his head to the side. “Something the matter?”

Thorin gulped, eyes shifting over Bilbo.

He had propped himself up, leaning back on his hands, covered in white lace and ribbon. His legs were dressed in thigh high stockings and crossed at the ankles. He had rather deadly looking stilettos attached to his feet. His neck bore a lace collar with what appeared to be silver metal with a purple, satin flower in the center. The corset was white and iron (or some similar metal), clasped tightly around Bilbo’s torso. The satin underwear may have been made of the same material as the corset, but Thorin could not be sure. Bilbo’s usually messy curls were more pronounced and longer, bouncing against his bare shoulders and neck. His lips seemed a little darker and moist. His eyes looked more pronounced from night blue eye-shadow and the darker, longer eyelashes.

“Thorin?”

If Bilbo made any changes to their room (besides the two candles burning on the bedside table), Thorin didn’t notice. He swallowed, trying to bring moisture back to his mouth and unglue his tongue. He hadn’t a clue what he should do.

A part of him wanted to push Bilbo down and fuck him like an animal. Another wanted to fall to his knees and worship Bilbo as if he were some holy being.

Bilbo stood, walking over to Thorin and resting his hands on Thorin’s shoulders. “Are you coming to bed?” Thorin felt sane enough to notice the glint of triumph in Bilbo’s eyes.

His hands find their way to Bilbo’s hips, pulling him closer so that he could feel exactly what Thorin thought of that proposal. “Sleep is far from my mind right now.”

Bilbo grinned. “I said nothing about sleep.” Thorin groaned, kissing Bilbo’s neck while Bilbo shoved Thorin’s coat off his shoulders, letting it fall to the ground. Thorin pushed him back toward the bed letting Bilbo fall onto the mattress before kneeling before him.

He began with the shoes and stockings, kissing the skin which had been covered as he removed them, beginning with the right leg.

“Something’s off,” he mused. Then mentally slapped himself, wondering what the hell he was thinking voicing that aloud.

Bilbo laughed. “I bought Nair.”

“You _waxed_ your legs?” Thorin asked, looking up at him. Bilbo propped himself up on his elbows.

“Not…quite…but yes.”

Thorin stared at Bilbo, taking in that information. He tightened his grip on Bilbo’s leg and licked his knee, feeling the muscles jerk beneath his hands at the involuntary reaction. He smirked at Bilbo, whose eyes had widened and lips parted just slightly.

Thorin traced a line down Bilbo’s shin with his lips, slow and languid, breath tickling the ankle and digging his fingers into Bilbo’s soles, inciting an appreciative moan out of his lover. He switched to the left foot, removing the high-heeled shoe and pulling the stocking down to the foot; then off, giving the abused sole a massage as well.

Thorin climbed onto the bed, kissing Bilbo deeply and rubbing against him. Bilbo groaned, hands reaching for Thorin’s belt. His fingers pushed the button out of the hole and the zipper opened.

Thorin’s fingers clawed at Bilbo’s sides, halted by the rigid corset as he thrust into Bilbo’s hand. “How does this come off?”

“Loosen first,” he said, pulling away and turning onto his back.

Thorin pulled the strings apart. He heard a sigh of relief and Bilbo turned back over, a little more color in his cheeks. His hands pushed against the buttons holding the corset together. Thorin helped him remove it, nearly ripping it from under him when the last button popped free, earning another grateful sigh. It hit the dresser and fell to the ground in a heap.

He sucked Bilbo’s right nipple, enjoying how his husband whined for him. Nails clawed at his skull as he lapped at the pearling bud while his other hand caressed the other, rolling it between his thumb and index. Thorin moved back down, his nose ticking Bilbo’s skin.

He nipped at Bilbo’s navel while his fingers curled around the satin underwear. He peeled the garment off, tossing it aside. Thorin pulled off the rest of his clothes as quickly as he dared. Bilbo made to take the gloves off.

“Don’t,” Thorin growled. “Leave the gloves and the collar on.” Bilbo laid his hands back down by his sides, gripping the sheets beneath him. Thorin seized his waist and flipped him over, raising Bilbo’s rear where a plug stared back at him. “Fuck, Bilbo…”

“What?”

“How long have you been planning this?”

“Erm…a couple nights after you left. You said you’d be back tonight, so…it was a good idea when I thought about it.”

Thorin pulled the plug out and reached for the lube and condoms resting on the bedside table with the candles. He ripped a packet open, sliding it over his pulsing cock.

His throat tightened as Bilbo sashayed his hips, looking behind at him over his shoulder and smirking.

Thorin poured the lubricant into his hand, slowly coating his cock in the liquid before lining his cock with Bilbo’s entrance and pushed in, hands gripping Bilbo’s hips and pulling him closer until skin touched skin.

Thorin felt Bilbo’s muscles relax beneath him, another happy sigh escaping his mouth. He rested his forehead between Bilbo’s shoulders, puffing hot air onto his skin.

They’d only been parted a few badly placed weeks, but _this_! Thorin had many dreams about Bilbo, but _this_ had never dared cross his mind. He never thought he’d come home to find Bilbo waiting for him so he could be seduced.

Thorin straightened, sliding out until the head remained within. He slammed back into Bilbo, rocking the bed with each thrust beneath them. Bilbo clawed the sheets and his back arched, moaning each time Thorin thrust into him. His grip tightened on Bilbo’s hips as he picked up his pace.

Bilbo whined, reaching between his legs and pumped his cock. Thorin smirked to himself, wondering what those lace gloves felt like against a dick. Scratchy, maybe, but also adding some sort of friction to the sensations. Bilbo shuddered and relaxed, the soiled hand pulling away.

Thorin’s climax pulsed through him. He snapped his hips against Bilbo’s before collapsing on top of him, out of breath and grinning madly.

“God, I love you.”

Bilbo snorted, giggling into the pillow.

“What?”

“I didn’t think you’d be so enthusiastic now that you’ve come home.”

Thorin pulled out, heading to the bathroom on wobbly legs. “You expected me to just stare at you half asleep and crawl into bed.”

“Well, I hoped not,” Bilbo turned onto his side, groaning a bit. “But you did just get back…”

Thorin crawled onto the bed, wiping cum off Bilbo’s stomach. “I was planning on it because I thought you’d be asleep. I half expected you to kick me out of bed and send me downstairs to the couch.”

“That’d be too cruel!”

“And yet…”

“God! It was _once_. _One time_ and you still hold it over my head?” Bilbo flopped onto his back, laughing. Thorin pulled the gloves off, kissing him. “Can I take the choker off too?”

“Well…will you wear it for me again?”

“Just the choker?”

“Yeah. I’d like the whole get up again, but maybe not so soon.”

“Yes to the choker, no to the corset.”

“Please?”

Bilbo kissed him. “I’ll sleep on it. Goodnight. I love you.”

Nestling under the covers with Bilbo in his arms, Thorin mentally made note to hide the corset in case Bilbo decided to get rid of it rather than save it for another day.


End file.
